


All Thumbs

by duckcrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Basically, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrab/pseuds/duckcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't even know. this story just kind of fell out of my head and im sorry.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey won't let go--can't let go--buries her face against Finn's shoulder. Her fingers curl at the back of his shirt, the fabric wrinkling in her fists. 

He says something, hey or Rey, and she lets go only to use his shoulders for leverage to push up onto the balls of her feet. 

Finn makes a surprised sound at the pressure of her mouth against his and the vibration rattles through her. 

He may have opened his mouth to say something but Rey takes the opportunity to slip her tongue past his lips. 

He sags against her, earnestly reciprocating. One of Rey's hands finds the nape of his neck and her thumb lightly caresses him there. 

At first he doesn't know what to do with his hands, still has them out at his sides in shock. As he relaxes he finds her waist, his thumbs mimicking the motion at the base of his skull. His hands slip lower. He palms her ass, occasionally giving her encouraging little squeezes. 

Her hand is gone from the back of his neck and is unaccounted for until he feels her fingers brush low on his stomach. His cheek rests against the top of her head as he watches her unfasten the top button on his trousers. 

"I think I need to sit down," he says. 

Rey's hands still. 

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," he says, feeling behind him for the arm of the sofa. "Light headed."

"I'm sorry," she says, worrying her thumbnail between her teeth. "We don't have to--"

 _Shut up and get over here_ , he thinks. _I'm dizzy not dying._

"Please," he says, taking her hand and swiping his thumb back and forth over her rough knuckles. 

Still, she worries the thumbnail, unmoving. 

He gently tugs her hand, urging her to stand in front of him. He sits far forward on the cushion, spreading his knees apart to make room for her between his legs. He brackets her hips with his hands, pulling her closer until she's nearly toppling over him. 

He rests his head against her stomach and both of her hands come to rest on his shoulders, lightly kneading the tense spot in between. He noses the fabric at her waist, buries his face where she's warm and soft. 

His hands trek slowly south from her hips. He lingers at her ankles, feeling the bony joints, before sliding his palms up and up and up. 

"Look at me," he says, stroking the tops of her thighs. 

Her tunic is draped over his arms and the angle he has to tilt his head at to maintain eye contact looks uncomfortable and she wants to comment but then his hand finds the space between her legs and-- _force!_

Finn plays at her over her pants, cupping and pressing until she shoves his hands away and pushes the article down her legs, kicking it to the side once it's past her ankles. 

Rey pushes Finn back in his seat and gathers enough tunic so as not to be in the way before straddling his thighs. 

"Do that again," she says, her lips slanting against his. 

"What?" He teases, fingers finding her again. "This?"

"Mmm," is her moaned response. 

He strokes and pets until she's wound like a spring before sinking home. 

" _Force_ ," she swears, her forehead falling against his. He stills for a moment, breathing her in, giving her the chance to tag out. 

"Again," she says, grinding down against his open palm. "More"

He pumps his fingers into her, simultaneously mouthing at her still clad breasts until she tugs his head back and once again rests her forehead against his. 

"Look at me," she says, still riding his hand. He does--stares into her eyes like he's never seen such galaxies. 

He circles her clit with his thumb, sending a tremor through her. He does it again and again and again until she's clenching around his fingers.

Her head falls against his shoulder and after a few minutes her mouth starts to move over his neck. His pulse is strong and rapid under her tongue. He slips his hands under her ass and kneads as she sucks a spot below his ear, goes still at the feel of her fingers working at his trouser buttons again. 

"Hey," he says, tenderly grasping been chin and turning her lips to his. He kisses her until she's breathless again. 

"Maybe another time?"

He gestures to the work going on below his belt. 

Her eyebrows knit together. 

"Always leave 'em wanting more," he smirks. 

"I want more now," she whines, the butt of her palm and middle finger lightly tracing the outline of him. 

"Greedy thing."

He sucks the hollow spot at the base of her neck and laughs when he feels her nod. 

"Stay with me, at least," is her suggested compromise. 

"Let me think about it," he says and a second later has her legs locked around him as he goes off in search of her bed. 

Rey laughs and it's a sound Finn hopes he never stops hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know. this story just kind of fell out of my head and im sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn receives some advice.

For as reluctant as he was to take on a pupil, Master Luke has been relentless in his training. Rey doesn't complain. As much as she's seen there's double to be learned.

On their nights together Finn frowns at the fresh bruises.

"He's too hard on you," he says, his middle finger circling a greenish-purplish-yellowish one on the outside of her thigh.

"You don't think I can take it?"

"I know you can," he says. "I know you can take more. That's what worries me."

Rey slips a thigh between his, nudging up against his groin.

"Now who's being hard on me?"

Finn groans, partially from want but also utter disgust at her cheesiness.

"You're such a mess," he says, fingers getting tangled in her hair as she tucks under his chin to nip his Adam's apple.

"But I'm your mess."

Mine and the entire Resistance's he thinks and her fingernails dig sharply into his ribs.

"I thought you were going to tell me before you did that," he complains but is secretly proud of how naturally she has learned to integrate the force.

He used to watch her focus on one thing, a fruit or a chair, and break into fits of swears after a few minutes of nothing happening.

She'd relayed something Master Luke had told her that was probably said much more eloquently than he could remember but basically boiled down to, you know you've got the force, all you have to do now is keep it in check. His father had let the force control him, and Kylo was under the same spell.

Rey was too powerful to let the darkness take hold.

Her fingernails rake a soothing, apologetic path up and down his back under his shirt as she continues to claim every exposed inch of him with her mouth.

"Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not anymore," she says. He's hard at her belly and she swivels her hips against him.

He swears, finding her mouth and plunging his tongue into the warm depths. Her hands grasp his ass and press him against her. His mouth falls away, his forehead resting against the bridge of her nose.

"You need to sleep," he says, putting his hands at her waist, trying to put some distance between the hot press of their bodies.

"Later," she says, chasing his lips as he turns away from her to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to compose himself.

There's some movement behind him and then silence. He looks over his shoulder to see she's turned her back to him.

"Rey," he says, reaching out to touch her hip.

"You're right," she says, swatting him away. "I need some sleep. I'll see you--I'll see you when I see you."

                    

 

 

"Hold still, would you!?"

Poe is trying to do some type of repair or upgrade to BB-8 and the droid is having none of it, hides behind Finn's legs once it's spotted him.

"Hey, buddy," Poe says, giving up on the bot for now but making a point of looking at it like it knows what it's in for later. "What's up? You hungry? I'm starving."

It's around lunchtime and Finn realizes he hasn't eaten since the same time yesterday so, yeah, he could go for some food.

"Yeah," he says. "I could go for some food."

BB-8 chirps contentedly behind the two of them as they make their way to the cafeteria.

"Rey training today?"

Finn shrugs. "I guess."

"Uh-oh," says Poe and BB-8 whistles the same sing-songy tone Poe had used.

"Why should I know where she is all the time?" Finn snaps.

Poe stops and puts his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Look, Buddy..."

He keeps calling him that like he doesn't know his name but he knows he does and--force! Everything is irritating him today!

"I know you think you two have got this thing under wraps but everybody knows."

"What?"

"You," Poe says to a passerby. "What do you know about Finn and Rey?"

"Uh, well, he used to be a Trooper, didn't he? And I forget where she's from but--aren't the two of them together?"

"There--See?--Thank you."

BB-8 rolls after the person, built in lighter giving a thumbs up.

"Talk is cheap if the story is good."

"Ok," says Poe, putting up his hands in mock surrender. "Let's go, BB."

Finn stands alone as the droid passes.

Poe gets a few feet away before Finn calls after him.

"All right--but can we talk somewhere private?"

                 

 

 

"Really? I mean, it's not a big deal to me," Poe's got a mouth full of cereal, milk dripping down his chin. "I'm just...surprised. You--you're an attractive guy! You never got under anybody's armor?"

Finn glares at him.

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No, buddy, trust me--this goes nowhere. Right, BB?"

BB-8 responds in the affirmative.

"Have you asked her if she's..."

"No," is Finn's emphatic reply.

Poe smiles wide.

"What?"

"It's kind of sweet, actually."

"Fuck you," says Finn, forehead meeting forearm meeting table. "I regret everything."

"You want my advice?"

Finn's not sure but Poe gives it anyway.

"Tell her."

Finn's eyes widen like Poe's handed him the meaning of life.

"I never thought of that," he says, sarcasm fairly oozing from his pores.

Poe is unfazed.

"Believe me, buddy. Honest really is the best policy. And why don't you want to..." he struggles to find a delicate way to say it.

"I do want to! But I don't want to mess everything up!"

Poe sets his cereal down, comes around the table to put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Oh, Finn," he says. "Sex always messes everything up. And yet, here we all are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be damned it happened again. Probably one more chapter. 
> 
> Also I apologize for all of the things I get wrong about the Star Wars universe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finally realizes something.

Dinner is his peace offering.

Rey does not appear to have cooled off since the last time he saw her but she hasn't eaten in half a day so she lets him in.

They eat in silence.

"Should I go?"

"If you want to," she shrugs, moving to clear plates into the sink.

"Rey."

Finn is at her back, rubbing the tension out of her shoulders, moving her hair aside to press his lips to the nape of her neck.

"What did I do, Finn? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" he says, his arms hugging her tight against his chest. "Nothing at all! You--you're perfect. It's me. It's all me and my stupid head."

"I like your stupid head," she says after a beat, turning to face him.

"I've never done any of this before, Rey. Never had anyone before."

"Me neither," she says, pulling his forehead down to rest against hers.

"And I'm scared, Rey. I'm so scared."

"Me too," she says, taking his hand and putting it over her breast so he can feel her heart pounding. "I kept thinking about when I almost lost you. I never want to feel that again, Finn. Promise me I won't ever feel that again."

"I promise," he hugs her tight, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I..." Finn starts.

"You don't have to say it," she taps his temple. "I know."

 

He watches her undress in the soft light of her bedroom, envious of her absolute fearlessness in the face of any situation.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch?"

"I might," he says, toeing off his boots and tossing them out of the way.

"Force, you're beautiful, Rey. You know that?"

He can see her blush, even in the half light.

It's true. Bruised and battle-worn, she's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

"Come here," he says. "I want to touch you. Can I touch you?"

"Please."

He's had her under his thumb before but the rest of her, the planes and angles, he's never mapped.

He pulls her onto his lap, hugging her tight while he closes his mouth around her nipple, tongues it until it's hard as a stone. He splays his hands across her back, and then down to knead her ass, appreciating the full, softness of her there before drawing a careful finger down.

Rey is lost to him for a few moments but when she touches down again she's bloodthirsty.

"You're still so clothed," she whines, tugging his shirt over his head.

"Better," she says, pushing him down to lay flat on the mattress, the majority of his lower half still bent off the edge.

Her mouth closes over his nipple and she returns the favor, bringing the sensitive skin to a hard peak before abandoning it completely to move on to bigger and better things.

Her fingers make quick work of the fastenings of his trousers. His undergarments come away with the main article as well and, without much pomp, he's exposed-except for his socks, which he discreetly shoves off while Rey is taking in the sight of him.

"Can I--can I touch you?"

"Please," he says, hoping he doesn't sound too desperate.

Her hand his careful on him, too careful.

"More like this," he says, wrapping his hand around hers and stroking the way he's used to.

"Does that feel good?" she asks, sounding genuinely curious.

"Very," he struggles to say. He won't last much longer if she keeps at it though.

He rolls over her, sinking down onto his knees at the end of the bed and grabbing her calves to tug her towards him.

"Finn, what're you--"

He's a little ashamed to admit it but before he left Poe the other day he'd asked for a few pointers.

" _Alpha to Zeta, buddy. Trust me_."

Finn starts the first leg of the first letter, opening her to him. Her hips buck wildly between B and E and he has to throw his forearm across her belly to avoid a bloody nose.

Rey pushes up on her elbows around V and Finn flicks his eyes to hers, maintaining contact as he finishes off the alphabet. He punctuates Z with a final stroke of his tongue. Not only does that get her gasping it also seems to be the key to unlocking her thighs from around his ears.

While she's coming down, Finn slides an arm under her and scoots the both of them up the bed. Once her head is safely deposited on her pillow he kisses her, deep and slow, and she can taste herself on his tongue.

"Are you all right?" he asks, brushing a sweaty lock of auburn from her eyes.

"Never better," she says.

He's off to one side of her a little bit, one of her legs between his so his full weight isn't directly on top of her.

He sucks her neck for a little bit, hand lost between her legs, leeching another orgasm from her.

"Please, Finn," she says, wriggling down to meet his eyes. "I need you inside me."

He kisses her a little more before rocking over her, pushing her thighs apart to make room for him.

He's briefly concerned about the consequences of their coupling, children being chief among them. Not that he doesn't want children. And not that he doesn't want children with Rey but now? No.

He's relieved to remember that among the innoculations he'd received as a trooper one had been administered quarterly, ensuring that, at least for the time between injections, any evidence of fraternization within the ranks would be unlikely if not impossible.

He dips his tongue in and out of the hollow at the base of her neck as he takes himself in his hand, carefully pushing into her.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she says. "More."

He obliges, filling her until he's buried to the hilt and then slowly backing out. His thrust back in makes her white-knuckle the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, no, no!"

"I can stop."

He kisses her, hoping he can somehow steal the pain from her, is so sorry to have inflicted it upon her.

"Are you sure?"

Her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth and she nods furiously. He's stretching her, finding parts of her she could never reach herself, and it takes a few moments for her body to relax, realize he's not the enemy.

"Is this it?" she asks. "What's all the fuss about?"

He kisses the tip of her nose, the swell of her cheeks, the corner of her eye as he rocks out and then in, sensing that she can handle the change in pace.

"Finn," she sighs, arching off the bed to meet the downward trajectory of his hips. He hits her at a spot that has her stuttering and him struggling to keep it together.

He'd been supporting himself on his hands but she can't stand the distance, needs him as close as he can be so she can lock her legs around him, meet his shallow thrusts with her own.

He buries his face in her shoulder, hips moving out of his control now as instinct and evolution take over. He swears as he spills into her, shakes as she pulls the last drops of him.

Her hand is buried deep in his hair, fingernails massaging his scalp as he pumps into her a few more futile times. He's going soft already and slips out of her without intention.

He knows he's crushing her but he doesn't want to move.

"I'm sorry," he says, unable to look at her quite yet.

"For what?"

He doesn't really know but he feels like it should have gone better; should have made sure she was taken care of first.

Rey rolls them over so they're facing each other on the pillows.

"You're right," she says. "You do have a stupid head. Get out of it once in awhile."

She completes the circle by rolling her under him, reaching behind her to show how quick of a study she is.

He strokes her hips, groans when he's hard enough again that she can sink down onto him.

"Force," he says. "Where did you come from?"

"Jakku," she says, panting now as he circles her clit with his middle finger.

He smiles.

"I think I just figured out why everyone wants to go back there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I. DONT. EVEN. KNOW. 
> 
> Also, Happy Mother's Day. Here's some porn.


End file.
